Searching for the sun
by Podoy
Summary: What if Booth had another son? What had happened with the little boy? In the mean time a body from a child is found... Eventually B/B...


The case was closed, done, wrapped up, finished. They got the killer locked up for the rest of his life. They truly made a great team…. Who would have thought that a couple of months ago? It was a though case, the victim was killed over sixty years ago. They got lucky that the family was still alive, as was the killer.

She wanted to celebrate, she had called Booth but he didn't take his phone. He had gone home immediately after they got the murderer. The case wore him out and he was tired. But since she couldn't celebrate alone she was now at his doorstep with a bag of Thai food in her hands. His car was in front of the building so she knew he was home.

After she knocked twice sounds were heard from behind the door. Booth opened the door a little shocked. And she had to say that he looked awful, his neat work clothes made place for an old grey jogging pants. It would sure be very comfortable but looked o so ugly and worn. His upper body was covered in a faded black t-shirt, his hair looked messed up and his eyes stood tired. His mouth was open and she smelled… alcohol, and not a little bit.

'Are you drunk?'

'No Bones, I've had a drink but I'm not drunk…. yet'

He pulled the door further open which was her clue to walk into his home. She had never been there before, at least not inside. Last month she dropped Booth of at his apartment because his car needed it's yearly check-up, but because she was so busy she didn't come in then. She walked through the hallway into the kitchen with adjoined living room. On the counter stood six empty beer bottles and a just opened bottle of scotch, the glass stood next to it.

'Booth, did you just have people over or did you already drink this much? Do you do this every night?'

'I only drink this much when I feel bad ok….'

'Booth you shouldn't be drinking alcohol if you are not feeling well, alcohol stimulated…' He just couldn't let her finish.

'Shut it Bones, I'm a grown man and I know what I'm doing, you don't know what it's like… I mean it, cut it out!'

By the look of his eyes she knew he meant it so she stayed quiet for now. She would ask him sometime later. She instead told him why she came here and held up the bag of food. Booth walked to one up the cupboards and took two plates out, walking by the fridge he grabbed two beers. One for Bones and another one for himself. Walking back to the living room he sat down on the couch. She decided to sit on the comfortable looking chair in the corner. They ate in silence so her eyes started to wander around the room. It looked nice for a bachelor pad, she noticed that he was very tidy. His books and belongings were carefully places in the big bookcase that was against the wall. He had two couches and two chairs with a little table next to it. On the table she noticed a photo frame with two little boys on the picture. They looked happy, playing in a sandbox. They kind of looked alike.

'Who are those little boys?'

'Long story Bones'

'I've got time, tell me' She was curious.

He sighed, he knew he once had to tell her, they were partners and good friends. The problem was that he never told anyone. Everybody knew from the papers and television but they never heard him talk about it.

'Those two boys are my sons. The one on the right in the blue shirt is Parker, he's two over there. The older one on the left is Seth he was four there. The photo is taken about a year ago.'

'Oh wow, I didn't know you had kids, why did you never tell me. They look very cute. Where are they?'

'Yeah well, the story continues… I will tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone else, not Angela, not Hodgins, not anybody ok?'

'What's wrong? I promise I won't tell anyone'

'About six years ago I got my girlfriend pregnant, it was an accident but we chose to keep the baby. To do the right thing I asked Rebecca, that's her name, to marry me, and she said yes. A little time after we were married our son Seth Mayron Booth was born. We were so happy and two years later we had another planned baby. Parker Michael Booth, our second son was born. The day this picture was taken Rebecca had to work so I took the boys out to the park. It was a sunny day as you see and it was perfect. Sometime during the day little Parks fell down the swings, he wasn't hurt but he just needed a hug. When I looked back Seth was gone. First I thought he was just playing but I couldn't find him, nobody had seen him. So I called the police, they couldn't do anything before he was missing for at least 24 hours. After some searching I found his clothes nearby a garbage can. Then I knew he hadn't just run away, Seth was a shy boy, he would never takes his clothes of in the middle of the park. I called the police again and they began a big searching but nothing was ever found. Seth was gone.'

Temperance was speechless, such a horrible story. And it wasn't even the end.

'Rebecca blamed me for it, I had lost him. I should have watched him. I couldn't take the guilt anymore so we got a divorce. Because I'm Catholic the family that I had left didn't approve and shut me out. All that was about a year ago. Rebecca still blames me, and she has every right to do so. I've seen Parker once since then, she won't let me see him. I've been looking for Seth ever since. I go out every night, every spare moment I have. I search in every street, every corner but he is nowhere to be found. He's gone.'

Tears were streaming down his face. She didn't have any children but she could imagine this was the worst what could happen to a parent. She now understood why he always had that sad and tired look over his face.

**So what did you think? **


End file.
